creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/P
__NOWYSIWYG__ ParanoidToTheBrink *The Unholy Ghost master7815 * Paraturtle Not sure why im making this public, not really aloud to, but its good to have things heard. *[http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Resplendent_Files_(No._1) Resplendent Files (No. 1) *Resplendent Files (No. 2) *Resplendent Files (No. 3) *Resplendent Files (No. 4) *Resplendent Files (No. 5) Pastalovesdoitsu *Lady of the Not-So-Sober *Judgement Peppers246 Harbinger of Death, Part 1 The Feel of Love Struck Down Paulthekiller *Forza Motorsports 3 Glitch Pay For Your Sins So... yeah. *ID 08433906 Peanutnu Just some of my stuff. *あなたの次の . exe Pellyeve93 Please feel free to edit any of my stories! *MS Paint *Animal Crossing: Tom Nook's Revenge *The Blinks *Triville Longs For Colour *Stitched Emmie *The Wheel of Dublin *Molly Dolly *When You're Bored *Goosebumps Lost Episode *The Rain That Drowns The Flowers *Imaginary Friends *Gore Threads *Twisting *They Forgot Pen_Phantom13 I'm not exactly in the best environment for constructive criticism on my writing right now, so any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Any grammatical editing or suggestions are also welcomed. Thank You. *The Chimney Man *He Played Until His Fingers Bled *Photonic *The Pine Barrens *Thirsty *The Traveler peoplewhoplay *Killer Mail Phantomthelabrat I'm Phantom, and I write things sometimes. *Ezekiel *Your Biggest Fan *Blind Schizoid *Animal Crossing Obsession Phattycakes *Mama Bones Phishritzy *House_of_Horror Phobetos *Reality Paradigm PhonoiManiae My stories are generally Original Content if they're aren't i'll make sure to give that information. Please do not alter the story unless I post that it is not mine or if I give you permission. Epiales *It's Only a Nightmare PianoBLACK *Uejini Shoujo *Julia Pieguy787 I tend to write Creepypastas with more humor than you usually see in these types of stories. They're also available on my deviantART, TheLegendofPie. *It Is Coming Pikachu5747 *A Game Prototype PinkiePieStyle89 *R4 Hidden File PinkiePie1997 *The Bird-Man PisauraXTX *Birmingham 1969 Pistoljr *Wire Men Pkmnmaster54 Don't edit my shit unless there's a grammer problem. Thanks. *The Escape *The Reason Why Dolls Are Creepy Pledge *A Bug in My Shoe *Felix - Curiosity Plumberjack *Whose Line is It Anyway? PoketrainerLink *Saviour Poisonmaster98 *A Jumble of Letters *Tricks of the Mind *Peering into Another World *Waking Nightmare PokemonMaster613 Hi, I write Pokemon stories and so far I have one written. *ABC and the Six Pidgeys PookaMustard My creepypastas always refers to FOP, Sonic, Darth Vader, and who knows... So far one creepypasta exists, and my first. If I suck, just send feedback to my message wall. *Environment's Devil Poppop17iscreepy *Sick Immersion Power Attorney Send me feedback please anything to make me a better writer, and editing is welcome for any errors in spelling or grammar. Thank you! *Innocent Blue *Understand? Powerstars Please don't edit my stories, but feel free to add pictures! *The Hypno Card *You Know How It Is... *Something Familar... Pramirez351 Any constructive critisism accepted! *Grandpa's Tale *Uncomfortable Chat *Sweet Mother Previous Please do not edit any of my stories. Adding appropriate pictures and spelling corrections is appreciated! *Sweet Dreams *Soulless *Boogie Man Prince Doopliss *Chocolate Man PrivateAttky *Halo 3: ODST - The Elite Problem Officer? *Hefty *Don't Wake Dad Professor Z Any and all constructive criticsm is supported and encouraged! If you wish to add or edit anything, just PM me for permission before doing so! ;) *Subject "Arrowhead" Prolet *To Forget Properpapapanda Indeed. *The Runner up *Expired Protoman45 If you can, send me feedback please, I want to learn from any mistakes I've made. *Silent Ride Provider92 *They Know *Midnight Care *Clever *You Promised Psuedoknight Please do not edit my stories, unless its for grammatical or spelling errors. Feel free to fix them. Otherwise, just don't touch them. *The Moonlight Psycho19 *Epic Mickey - It's a Small World Psychobilly2422 Happy reading... *It Felt So Real Pugpug62 *Thought Eater *TommyKnocker *Hearse PTYBDJGamer *The Paranormal Pumpkinbot *To Hell and Back PuppeteerM My stories. Nuff said. Funny how my section got removed by somebody... *The Dreamrender *Scorched Anna *Spared Purple Cow Productions *The Viewer PurpleShirt *The Man in the Purple Shirt *The Student Services Building Pyroguy1104 Please don't edit my OC. *Sacrifice PClover69 *Warning Labels UnintentionalFan *Possessed Dog Category:Meta